Unwanted Encounter
by vampirekisser
Summary: Two girls get sucked into a vortex and find themselves in the naruto world with the members of the akatsuki. R&R this story is now on Hiatus due to the fact that i have a huge case of writers block.If anyone has any ideas for my next chapter please review


Unwanted Encounter

* * *

"Kalyn!" I heard amy scream from somewhere in the distance. "Kalyn, help!"

Why she was screaming I had no idea.

"What do you want, baka?" I asked as I jumped down from a tree.

"Kalyn, watch out!" Amy screamed as a kunai came out of nowhere.

"Amy, what is going on?" I asked her in a monotone voice just incase someone was watching us.

"How 'bout I show you." She said in a panicked tone, "Turn around slowly."

I slowly turned as she had instructed and came face to face

with...Itachi, Pein, Sasori, and Deidara.

"What the fuck!" I screamed as I quickly backed up to Amy's side. I stared in disbelief as Itachi and Pein started to slowly walk forward.

Amy and I had only fallen out of the vortex thing three days ago. On the first day we figured out that we were in the Naruto anime so we trained and got control over our chakra, although Amy couldn't quite get a hold of it, I had no problem I could already run up anything and hang from a tree with my feet. Amy and I also figured out that we had powers. I had telekinesisand I could torture someone just by looking at them if I wanted to. Amy could throw glowing power balls and had a super sonic scream. I finaly snapped back into reality when I felt something brush up against me. I looked up only to see Itachi right there. I froze in place and let out a small wimper.

Itachi chuckled and then, so quickly I had barely seen it, he stabbed my side with a kunai. I collapsed to the groud letting out a scream of pain, holding onto my side in pure agony. I had already started to breath hard when Amy ran to my side five seconds after I had been stabbed.

I looked up when I heard a rustling coming from the multiple guys standing ten feet away. Then, all of a sudden, Pein was by my side lifting me up off of the ground bridal style. I screamed and tried to wriggle out of his grasp, while Amy pulled out a kunai only to be restrained by Deidara. "It will be much easier for the both of us, if you stop struggling." Pein said calmly. I looked at him and all of a sudden I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a room that I didn't recognize at all. I sat up and looked around the room, it was black, white, and red. I got out of the bed and walked to the door. I slowly opened the door and looked into the hall and immediatly regreted it. Tobi ran up to be and I screamed. "Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed when I had finished screaming.

I jumped when I heard someone say "Morning, un" I automaticly knew who the voice belonged to when I spun around to see Deidara with Amy attached to his arm. Amy's eyes widened and she screamed, "Kalyn I'm so sorry, but I couldn't resist!"

"Save it, Amy." Was my response as I turned to Tobi. I put on a huge smile and asked in a very sweet and innocent tone, "Tobi, would you please take me outside so I can...train?"

"No way, yeah." Was Deidara's response before Tobi could utter a word. "Pweeeeeze?" I begged with the best puppy face I could manage. "No, yeah!" Deidara screamed.

"See, Tobi, he said 'yeah', lets go!" I screamed as I grabbed Tobi's arm and ran down the hall.

Tobi led me to a big black door and knocked. When someone slowly opened the door I realized Tobi had brought me to see Itachi and Pein. I sighed on the inside and braced myself. As Tobi pushed me through the door I winced as both Itachi and Pein smirked at how resistant I was to enter the room.

"I can see you are nothing like your little friend that took a liking to Deidara." I heard Pein say.

I quickly composed myself and spoke in a monotone. "Why would I be?"

"I haven't a clue." Itachi said raising an eyebrow.

I looked up when I saw a shadow above me, only to see Pein looking at me with an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't read. "Why don't you leave me to speak with the girl alone, Itachi." Itachi got up and walked towards the door, but not before brushing up against my side sending a shiver up and down my spine. Itachi smirked at the sight of me shivering and walked out the door closing it with a small click. I turned around and saw Pein once again sitting in a chair across the room.

"Come here, girl." Pein demanded.

"No, and I have a name, it's Kalyn." I answered in a monotone. "Well let me tell you something 'Kalyn' if you don't obey my commands there will be concequences."

"And you think I care why?" I asked.

Pein slowly got up and walked over to me, the whole time glaring daggers at me. He stopped in front of me and said, "You have got a lot of nerve to talk to me that way...so here is your punishment." With that, he smashed his lips down on mine and I gasped, he took this opportunity to stick his tounge in my mouth. I thrashed at his chest and clawed at his arms, that were at the moment wrapped around my waist, he ignored my struggles and continued to kiss me.

* * *

Deidara heard an anxious knocking at his door and yelled, "Come in, un!"

Amy swung the door open and slammed it closed while running over to Deidara who at the moment was laying face down on his bed, which is bad when you have a Deidara obsessed Amy Rambo on the loose.

Amy plopped herself down on the bed next to Deidara and screamed, "Art is a bang!" in Deidara's ear.

"What the fuck, un!" Deidara screamed.

Amy ran for her life when she saw the evil glint in Deidara's eyes. Once she got down to the second story of the base she looked back to see if he was chasing her, which was a bad idea because Deidara ran strait at her and knocked her to the ground. "Please don't blow me up!" Amy pleaded with Deidara as he looked deep into her eyes full of fear and excitment at the same time. "Here is your punishment." Deidara growled as he slammed his lips down onto Amy's. Amy was surprised at first but quickly snapped out of it and started to kiss him back.

* * *

So this is my firs fanfic and I nead all the reviews I can get. I will accept any flames sent as long as you review. so tell me what you think so I can decide wether or not to stop this story or keep writing. )

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any shape or form.


End file.
